Adventures of the Villain and the Singing Voice
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: A series of oneshots describing Yahiro and Megumi's relationships: love, humor, drama, and a blackmailing Sakura. YxM
1. Forgiveness

So... the other longer stories are starting to crowd my mind. I decided to make something that doesn't put as much pressure on my mind! I've always wanted to do something like this haha!

Enjoy! (And if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks!)

* * *

"_What did you do?!_" Sakura screeched when Yahiro answered the phone. He nearly choked as he wryly brought the phone back to his ear.

"Yes, hello to you too," he managed, trying not to feel nervous when he heard Sakura seething on the other end of the line.

"You are going to the Yamamoto place _right now_ and apologizing, Saiga Yahiro," Sakura threatened. "Or I _will_ tell Chitose about the time before he was born and you wet the bed, screaming that a giant Chihuahua was trying to eat you."

"…I was four at the time! How do you even know about that?!"

"I _was_ partially engaged to Kei at some time, you know," Sakura said smugly, before remembering that she was supposed to be angry with him. "Anyways! You had better go to Megumi-chan as soon as possible."

"Is she… that angry?" Yahiro finally asked, feeling himself growing a little nervous. What had started off as a prank had apparently ended badly for his girlfriend of one year.

"Angry?" Sakura let out a huff of disbelief. "Angry doesn't describe her, Yahiro, she's beside herself."

Yahiro sighed as he thanked her, and hung up, face dejected. He had an apology to deliver.

* * *

"How could he?!" Megumi buried her face in her pillow. "I can't believe him!"

"Megumi-chan!" Jun called. "Yahiro's here!"

"I don't want to see him!" she retorted furiously.

"Don't use your voice!"

His voice floated from the living room, and she heard his footsteps approaching her room. She gritted her teeth. If he thought she was going to let him in, he had another thought coming!

"Megumi?"

She threw her pillow at the door in response. She was normally averse to doing such violent things, but this called for it. How dare he? _How dare he?!_

"Megumi, I know you're angry," Yahiro said softly, in a soothing voice one used to calm a wild animal. "But I came to apologize."

"Apologies don't fix everything!" she cried hotly, eyes prickling with fury.

"…I also brought more."

Megumi hesitated at that. Had he really…?

She opened the door, making sure to glare at him the best she could. He sheepishly held out a brand new box of her favorite chocolates.

"I'll, uh, remember not to finish the whole box next time," he said, his best attempt at an apology as his now forgiving girlfriend eagerly dived into the box, eating her way through.


	2. Wedding Dress

"It's not possible," Yahiro said out loud as he sat in his office. He had just gotten back from eating lunch with a business partner at a nice Italian restaurant. As he took a quick walk around to walk off the heavy pasta, he had caught sight of something (or a certain _someone_), and she had been…

Yahiro groaned as he remembered seeing Megumi in that beautiful dress through the store window. Even she looked surprised as she looked at herself in the mirror in the bridal shop, twirling around in a flattering, pale, creamy gown like a princess.

"She's only 16!" he suddenly shouted out loud. His voice echoed throughout the empty office as he buried his face in his arms. This was not supposed to be happening!

_Then again… I'm 16, and Mother has already tried putting me in some marriage interviews._

Yahiro flopped back on the sofa in his office, running a hand through his silky hair, gritting his teeth.

It's not like he _liked_ her or anything, anyways!

"… augh!" he finally screamed out of frustration. "What the hell have you done to me, Yamamoto Megumi?!"

* * *

Megumi twirled around in the lacy white wedding gown, giggling at how it felt, as Sakura came in, arms full of ribbons.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to be my model, Megumi-chan!" Sakura said brightly.

_\Oh, no problem, but… why are you getting a wedding dress?/_

"Isn't that obvious…?" Sakura asked slyly. "I _am_ going to be your sister-in-law someday…"


	3. The Other Male

"...and he's just so cute! Megumi-chan's so lucky for spending so much time with him," Sakura gushed. Yahiro's head snapped to her as he finally tuned in to the senseless babble she had been spouting for the past few hours.

"He?" he dumbly repeated. Sakura blinked, as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yahiro, you _have_ been listening to what I've been saying, right?" her voice was starting to boil, and Yahiro gulped. He knew the consequences of saying 'no' to that question.

"Of course I was!" he said with an arrogant confidence he didn't feel. Sakura smirked in her mind, trying to force down a sly smile, as she took on the look of an honest friend.

"So, like I was saying, he's so cute... even cuter than Jun-kun!"

Yahiro blinked. "Wha-?"

"Well, maybe not," Sakura relented. "But it makes me just squeal every time he kisses Megumi!"

"K- Kisses?" Yahiro glared, his harsh tone a strange contrast to the sweet word.

"Oh, they're just on the cheek," Sakura waved a hand. "Don't be so possessive, Yahiro, Megumi wouldn't cheat on you."

"That... you..." he managed to bite out, but Sakura continued.

_Serve you right, jerk, not listening to me and my gossip._

"But not just cute, he's got amazing powers of persuasion."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" she responded cheerfully. "How else does he keep getting in the bath with Megumi?"

"_What_?!"

* * *

"_Yamamoto Megumi!_"

Megumi blinked as, without warning, her very upset boyfriend stomped into the SA greenhouse that Monday, dark circles under his eyes.

"Yahiro...?" she managed before he grabbed her hand and began to drag her out. Someone, unfortunately, was standing in their path.

"Wait, Yahiro, what are you-?"

"_OUT OF MY WAY!_" Yahiro roared before flinging Tadashi out of the greenhouse. Up and through the roof.

"_Whyyyyyy_?" he wailed as the couple continued out, leaving behind a dumbstruck Special A.

* * *

"Yahiro, what are we doing at the park?"

"Don't talk," he snapped, dragging her in deeper towards the forest.

"But-"

"Be _quiet_."

"Have you been losing sleep? You really-"

"_ENOUGH!_"

Before Megumi could realize it (or really understand why), Yahiro whirled around to face her, grabbed her shoulders, and swiftly pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmph?!"

He kissed her harder, his right hand supporting the back of her head as his left hand drifted down to the smooth curve of her lower back as Megumi struggled, and then finally relaxed.

_You. Are. __**Mine.**_

Yahiro desperately tried to convey those words as he pressed his body against hers, reveling in the shocked squeak she let out. He pressed a firm kiss against the corner of her swollen, pink lips, before nuzzling the bridge of his nose against the smooth line of her neck.

"W- Wait, Yahiro, what are you doing?"

"Shh," he whispered, clutching her small body to his own. "No one will see."

"We're in the park!" Megumi protested, and with the last of her strength (which was saying a lot, because her knees were already feeling like jelly), she pushed him away ever so slightly. Yahiro looked slightly hurt.

"So you _do_ like that guy more than-?"

"Oh, Megumi-chan!"

She straightened her clothes, cheeks flushed as she emerged from behind the tree.

"H- Hello, Kimura-san!" she managed a smile, as a middle-aged woman gave her a pleasant smile.

"How rare to see you at the park!" the woman said cheerfully. "I was just taking a walk with Yuki."

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" Megumi held out her arms, as a tiny boy toddled his way towards her.

"'Gumi-nee!" he squealed as Megumi picked him up. He planted a wet kiss on her cheek, gurgling as he clapped his chubby hands.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow for the usual babysitting time, right?"

"Yes, Kimura-san!" Megumi smiled as she put Yuki down. "See you then!"

The mom and son left, leaving behind a waving Megumi and a dumbstruck Yahiro.

"So... um... what was that about again?" Megumi turned to Yahiro, who turned a brilliant scarlet.

"Don't use your voice!" he coughed, before stomping away. Megumi shook her head.

She was dating the weirdest boy.


	4. The Bet

"It's November 11th."

_\It's May 22__nd__, I'm telling you./_

"Please," Yahiro scoffed. "I was in love with the girl for ten years."

_\And I see her __**everyday**__/_ Megumi retaliated, scratching the word in over and over in her eraser board. _\I'm telling you, Akira-chan's birthday is May 22__nd__!/_

"And _I _am telling _you_," Yahiro emphasized his point by poking Megumi's forehead at that last word. "It's on November 11th!"

_\You wanna bet?!/ _Megumi's eyes held a fire Yahiro hadn't seen since that incident when he had eaten all of her chocolates (see chapter 1).

"Of course!" Yahiro smirked. "I always take bets with a 100% guarantee that I'll win!"

_\If I win, you owe me a lifetime of chocolate!/_

"And if _I_ win, you need to tell Akira-chan that I am the _best_ boyfriend you've ever had," he said arrogantly.

Megumi scowled. She knew perfectly well that Yahiro wasn't saying this for their relationship; he just wanted to make himself look better in Akira's eyes as usual.

_\Deal./_

"It's on, Yamamoto Megumi."

* * *

"My birthday?" Akira blinked in surprise. "That's random."

_\Tell us, Akira-chan._/ Megumi urged. _\It's May 22__nd__, right?/_

"Tch," Yahiro smirked. "It's November 11th."

The couple glared at each other as Akira coughed. "Um... you're both wrong."

_\.../_

"..."

_\.../_

"...come again?" Yahiro said faintly. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"My birthday is April 9th."

_\But... But...!/_

"Hikari-chan's birthday is May 11th, and Kei's birthday is November 22nd, so it looks like you two just mixed those two by accident."

"But... But..."

Akira giggled at the two of them, who were both pale and dumbstruck.

"Sorry."

"I was closer daywise," Yahiro said immediately.

_\I was only off by __**one month**_**./**

"Two days. That's _two days_."

_\When you look at it overall, I was off by __**less**__ than two months. You were off by __**six**__!/_

"And why are we measuring it _your_ way?!"

_\So we should be measuring by yours?!/_

The two stared at each other, before sticking their tongues out at each other and Yahiro left the greenhouse.

"I don't think I've ever seen Yahiro that frustrated," Kei said in amusement. Megumi lowered her head and sighed.

"What on earth goes on in that boy's mind?" Akira shook her head. "He's so weird."

Megumi bit her lip before shaking her head.

"Yahiro... Yahiro is the best b- boyfriend," she said softly, cheeks bright red at the embarrassing word. Akira stared... and then burst out into laughter.

"Megumi-chan, what are you saying? Did Yahiro force you to say this?"

"No," Megumi's voice was soft but firm. "I truly believe this. Yahiro may have trouble expressing his feelings through words, but he always makes sure I understand through his actions."

There was a moment of stunned silence between the S.A. members, who were looking at Megumi as if she had grown four heads.

"You... Megumi-chan..." Akira struggled to speak, as the S.A. members all saw their "little sister" smile with a softness that made her eyes glimmer.

"Oh yeah," Tadashi broke in with his usual "can't read the atmosphere" cheer. "That's probably why he threatened to kill me if I made you cry, Akira."

"_How come you never told me that, idiot!?_" Akira screeched as she kicked him so hard, he flew straight up through a recently repaired roof (see chapter 3).

* * *

Megumi sulked at home. Yahiro hadn't bothered to text her back all day, and she was starting to wonder if guessing Akira's birthday correctly was actually that big of a deal to him.

She bit her lip, but was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yamamoto Megumi?"

_\Yes...?/_

The delivery man held out a clipboard for her to sign on.

_\Um, I'm sorry, what is this for?/_

The man gave her a confused look. "You're not the one who bought the Yamamoto Megumi Chocolate Factory?"

"_Chocolate factory?!_" Megumi was so shocked, she shrieked it out loud, until it suddenly sank in.

_...a lifetime of chocolate..._

She couldn't help a smile as she signed the clipboard.


	5. Good Parents

"Oi, 'baa-chan," Chitose frowned. "I'm hungry."

Megumi frowned as she sighed. She had been so excited that morning to receive a text from Yahiro, asking if she wanted to hang out, but it turned out the only reason he needed her to come had been to watch over Chitose as he went shopping at his family boutique.

Megumi, who was disappointed, but happy to help nonetheless, nodded and went over to the counter. She held up a sign, and ordered ham and cheese sandwiches and mint tea for the two of them.

_\So, why did Yahiro need me to watch over you anyway?/_ Megumi asked in confusion as she brought the tray to the table outside where they had been waiting at for Yahiro to return. _\You're usually capable of watching over yourself, aren't you?/_

"Of course," Chitose said smugly. "I'm always capable of handling myself. But Otou-sama and Okaa-sama have told Onii-san that he had to learn how to have a good image of handling children now that he's become a young adult."

_\...he's 16./_

"So?" Chitose shrugged. "That's a good age for him to get married. He'll have children within time."

Megumi tried to ignore the roiling feeling in her stomach at that idea, and bit into her ham and cheese. She rolled her eyes.

_\So in the end, he's only using me to babysit you. I hope I'm getting paid for this./_

"Plegh!" Chitose frowned. "Obaa-chan, I hate mint tea."

Megumi frowned right back.

_\Mint tea is good for you! It helps keep your skin clear, and with losing weight!/_

"Do I look like a girl to you?!" Chitose scowled. "You might need that, but I'm only 10! I don't need that weird advice!"

"Chitose-kun," Megumi began to use her voice, using a firmness she usually reserved for Yuki, her babysitting charge. "I brought mint tea, so if you aren't drinking that, you can just have water."

"I want lemonade!" the young boy whined. "Tea is gross!"

"Lemonade is bad for your teeth and your throat," Megumi lectured. "Drink the tea."

"I don't _want_ tea!" Chitose whined even louder.

"My, my, young man!" someone interrupted. "You should listen to your older sister!"

The two of them looked to see a group of old women, frowning at the two of them. Chitose gaped for a minute, before frowning.

"She's not my sister!"

"Oh, I'm, um, not his sister," Megumi said nervously after him.

"Oh, sorry!"

"You look so _young!_"

"But you really should have better control of your son, in that case."

Megumi went mute from shock, as Chitose's eyes widened, before biting his lip in mischief.

"She's so mean to me," Chitose made his voice wobble, large eyes tearing. "I just wanted to spend some time with my Okaa-san, but she won't let me drink lemonade. Isn't she _meeeeean_?"

"Ohhh, you poor thing!"

_\But I'm not his mother!/_ Megumi protested, but no one was looking at her board.

"Young lady, I remember when my son was that age."

_\I'm 16!/_

"You need to show _compassion_."

"But-!"

"Oi, Yamamoto Megumi! What the hell are you doing?"

Megumi gulped.

_This is not good timing, Yahiro!_

Chitose caught sight of his brother... and looked hesitant, until he finally did it.

"Otou-san!"

Yahiro stumbled over nothing, and blinked in shock as the group of women turned to glare at the newcomer.

"So... you're the father?"

"_What?!_" Yahiro managed to sputter, looking around wildly in confusion.

"You, sir, are a horrible man!"

"How can you just leave your wife to take care of your child? No wonder she has such trouble with him!"

"You're an inattentive father!"

Chitose had to bite down a snigger. He was definitely going to pay for this prank later, but for now, this was highly amusing.

"W- Wait..."

"We're not his parents!"

"And now you're even trying to abandon him!?"

Megumi and Yahiro exchanged glances, before grabbing Chitose and running.

"Get back here!"

"We'll teach you how to be real parents!"

* * *

"Saiga... Chitose..."

Chitose ran for his life, as his "parents" approached him, one cracking his knuckles, the other warming up her voice.


	6. The Proposal

So a long time ago, I wrote another fanfic on this kind of story, but I deleted it. I decided to use it for Adventures! Enjoy!

* * *

Yahiro frowned as he scanned the list he made. He took a deep breath before tucking the small pad of paper into his shirt pocket.

* * *

_1__st__ Candidate: Hikari_

"Would you..." Yahiro got down on one knee and offered up his heart in the form of a lovely pink diamond ring. "...marry me?"

Hikari blinked. "That seems fine. Why are you practicing?"

Yahiro sighed. "I _told_ you, I just want to test the waters, first. I have to make sure the proposal goes the way I want it to."

"Oh..." Hikari tilted her head, but smiled in that encouraging 'Hikari' way she always did. "Well, it looks like it'll be fine!"

"So?" Yahiro prompted. Hikari blinked again, before her expression cleared.

"Oh! Yes, I'll marry you!" she tried to imitate Megumi's light voice, and Yahiro couldn't help but to laugh. She sounded nothing like his songbird. Unfortunately, the greenhouse door opened right at that time to reveal Akira and Kei, who had just heard Hikari's last words, and Yahiro's chuckle. It looked like a scene right from a fairytale book, to Akira's and Kei's eyes.

And the two of them looked ready to _murder_.

* * *

_2__nd__ Candidate: Akira_

"So that's what we were doing," Yahiro finished explaining to a still slightly livid Akira and Kei. Akira shook her head, still looking doubtful.

"But why choose my angel Hikari for practice?"

Yahiro shrugged. "Honestly, I just came to the greenhouse, and she was the only one here. Should I practice on you?"

"Fine!" Akira huffed and plopped into a chair. "Let's see your magical proposal!"

Yahiro took a deep breath as he knelt before his childhood love.

_I never thought I would be in this situation..._

_...but then again, I never thought I would propose to anyone other than Akira._

He smiled sadly to himself. He was ready to move on. Akira was not Megumi, and he was grateful for that.

"Would you... marry me?"

He still felt hesitant saying it to the girl he thought he would spend his entire life loving, and felt his face grow hot under her stare. She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by two gasps.

Yahiro, Akira, Kei, and Hikari all snapped their heads towards the greenhouse entrance, where Tadashi and Ryuu were both staring.

* * *

Two things happened at once. Tadashi ran towards the "couple", shouting something, while Ryuu whirled around, looking ready to leave.

"I knew it!" he roared. "Wait until Megumi hears about this!"

Yahiro scrambled after the Tsuji heir. This was not turning out how he was planning.

"_Wait_!" he bellowed. "I don't want Akira!"

Well, _that_ led to more "_Excuse me_?!"s and "_Yahirooooo!_"s all around.

* * *

_3__rd__ Candidate: Tadashi_

In the end, it turned out the thing Tadashi had been yelling out was "Akira, I'm hungry!". He trusted Yahiro so much, he didn't even fathom Yahiro actually proposing to Akira, and had guessed (surprisingly correctly) that Yahiro and Akira had been acting something out.

"Would you marry me?" Yahiro asked, down on his knee. His head was bowed, so when he finally looked up, he saw...

Tadashi's face stuffed with Akira's black tea cookies.

"Oh... fure!" Tadashi said, mouth stuffed as a piece of cookie flew out of his mouth. Yahiro's eye twitched. Maybe this was a bad idea.

* * *

_4__th__ Candidate: Ryuu_

"If you're going to propose to Megumi, I need to see it, to make sure you're not doing anything weird," Ryuu said with a stony face. Yahiro fought down the hot feeling of anger and robotically kneeled.

"Would you marry me?" he asked monotonously. Ryuu scoffed.

"Is that how you propose? Then forget it."

"W- Wait!" Yahiro grabbed the man's hand. He may have disliked Ryuu, but there was no denying that Ryuu had a big influence on Megumi's life, and he needed to have the big brother's approval. For that, Yahiro was willing to stoop even lower.

"Please..." he muttered finally. "I love you. Marry me, and I promise I'll protect you forever."

He was interrupted by yet again, another gasp.

_Oh no..._

Standing at the door was Jun and Sakura. And both of them looked very stunned upon seeing a kneeling Yahiro grasping Ryuu's hand.

* * *

_5__th__ Candidate: Sakura_

"Honestly, Yahiro, if that was all it was, all you had to do was ask me," Sakura giggled. "I'm your best friend!"

_...there's a reason I didn't ask you, Sakura._

Yahiro forced a smile on his face, and knelt before Sakura, clearing his throat.

"Um... would you... marry me?"

Everyone surrounding them held their breaths, until Sakura reached out... and flung herself at him.

"Whoa!" he shouted muffledly. "Sakura!"

"Oh, Jun-kun!" she shrieked, stars in her eyes. "Of course I will!"

_And __**that**__ right there is why I didn't ask you, Sakura._

* * *

_6__th__ Candidate: Jun_

"She's my twin," Jun shrugged. "I'm sure I can help you with this."

Yahiro was forced to admit, it was easiest to look at Jun out of all the proposals so far; his features were the most similar to Megumi's, and if he made his voice sound more feminine, he almost sounded like Megumi.

"Megumi... I love you," Yahiro knelt before Jun, holding out the pink diamond ring. "Would you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment, until... Yahiro heard a low chuckle.

"Well, that's one way for me to come out."

"_It's __Ura-Jun!_"

Everyone in Special A backed away one step, as Sakura happily clapped.

"Jun-kun, you're so sexy!" she swooned, as Yahiro blinked in confusion.

"What's happ-?"

And then Jun reached out for him.

(We will keep this part blank, so that the readers can use their own imaginations to guess what happened. Here's a hint: Yahiro never looked at Jun the same way for the rest of his life.)

* * *

_7__th__ Candidate: Kei_

"Would you marry me?"

"...may I ask why you chose me?"

Yahiro gaped, and then rolled his eyes. "Kei-kun, please don't mistake this proposal as my actual feelings for you. I did tell you, this is practice for Megumi, and-"

"Precisely," Kei interrupted. "I am still asking as Megumi. Why did you choose me?"

Yahiro blinked rapidly. Well... that was not expected. This was Yamamoto Megumi, right? She would be _thrilled_ upon knowing that it was him that had asked her.

"Megumi wouldn't ask that," Yahiro said smugly, but Kei easily saw the small sprinkle of doubt in the lavender haired man's eyes.

"Try anyways," Kei responded, looking rather bored. Yahiro took a deep breath, forcing himself not to smash Kei's face in.

"I... I want to protect Yamamoto Megumi," he confessed. "Megumi protected me for so long, and I want to be the one to protect her this time. I don't want her to feel like she has to be worried about my feelings anymore. We... We've been dating for a few years, but... I'm selfish. I don't want us to have a status where it's too easy for one of us to break it off and leave. I want us... I want _us_. I want there to be an us and a future where we can stop protecting each other and just... just understand how we mutually feel."

"Well in that case, yes."

"Don't use your voice," Yahiro said automatically, before he froze.

_I didn't just..._

He turned to see, past the girls who were sobbing at his beautiful speech, a very amused Megumi.

* * *

_Last Candidate: Megumi_

_\I have to admit, I was surprised when I heard you proposing to me 7 times./_ Megumi giggled as she held out her board. _\But I'm glad. I said yes to you all those times. Although you did seem very desperate to marry Ryuu-nii./_

Yahiro smirked. "Come on, idiot girl. Let's get married."

He grabbed her hand, and the two left, leaving Special A staring after them.

"...so why'd he need us?"


	7. Tablecloths

So I recently received one of the BEST reviews a writer (Fanfiction or not) could receive. Not saying which story or which review it was, but just to let you know... this chapter is for you (you probably realize who you are, though).

This is a sequel to the last chapter "The Proposal". Enjoy!

* * *

"Yahiro..."

Yahiro rolled over and mumbled something before falling back asleep.

"_Yahiro._"

He batted a hand away. Megumi raised an eyebrow, before clearing her throat.

Five seconds later, Yahiro rolled out of bed, ears ringing.

"Wh- What the hell?!" he screamed, clutching onto his blanket. "Who-?"

He caught sight of Megumi and scowled.

"Yamamoto Megumi, you-"

_\Oh, come on, Yahiro.../_ Megumi gave him the best smile she could manage. _\Is that really how you're going to talk to your fiancee?/_

He strained his eyes to read what she had written, and his scowl softened slightly. "What's wrong, Megumi? It's rare for you to wake me at... 5 in the morning."

He squinted at the clock just to check that that was indeed the correct time. Megumi smiled.

"Which one?"

She held up various small squares of cloth.

"Do you think our wedding tablecloth should be cream, vanilla cream, French vanilla, French cream, cream white, vanilla white, or pale gold?"

Yahiro stared. "You woke me... to talk about tablecloths? You could just leave that to the wedding planner."

She pouted. "It _is_ for _our_ wedding, Yahiro. You're the one who asked me to marry you."

He rolled his eyes. "If I had known you'd be this high-maintenance about it, I wouldn't have asked."

"What was that?" Megumi's finger was already poised over the speed dial that would call Ryuu.

"I said you're doing a very diligent task. Well done," he said hurriedly. He was not in the mood to have Tsuji storming his house at 5 in the morning. Megumi gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes, you'd better behave."

"What was that?"

"I said what a great idea you gave," she said innocently as she folded up the small squares. "I guess I'll ask the others for their opinion."

Yahiro, too sleepy to argue at that point, gave a vague nod and trundled off back to bed. Megumi had to bite down a laugh. It was rare moments like these when she saw Yahiro for the adorable, messy-haired little boy he really was.

"By the way, Yahiro..."

"Don't use your voice," he mumbled. A very wicked, un-Megumi-like smile appeared on her face. She was _definitely_ ready to become a Saiga. She obediently held up her board with a single question on it.

"Is it okay?" she prompted.

"Fine," he mumbled and fell asleep. It was just probably something about the napkins this time. Megumi gave a sweet smile before leaving the room.

* * *

"So... I'm apparently supposed to be your best man."

Yahiro's expression could not hold more horror as he made a mental note to strangle the idiot girl as Takishima Kei gave him a rather bland smile.


	8. Lists

Last part of the wedding arc! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is..."

Kei gave Yahiro a bland smile, before going back to his laptop, clacking away. Yahiro raised an eyebrow as he read the top of the paper Kei had provided him.

"Rules that must be held between the idiot, stalker, gross, lewdly demoralized (_oh, come on! I'm a healthy man, not a pervert!)_ Saiga heir and the sweet, adorable, innocent angel Megumi-chan during their marriage," he read aloud from the top of the paper. "Really, Kei-kun?"

"It's from Akira," Kei said plainly. "Which you can probably tell from the title."

Yahiro scanned the list, before snorting. "Honestly, is this the best Akira-chan could come up with?"

"There's a backside."

Yahiro gulped, and he swiftly scanned the back. He rolled his eyes.

"Does Akira-chan honestly think I'm going to have strippers at my bachelor party?"

"She does think you're lewdly demoralized," Kei pointed out, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"...why that..." Yahiro gritted his teeth. "You know what? See what I care! I'll..."

He grabbed the list and quickly scanned it for something horrible.

"...eat all the cake in the house even if Megumi is cranky!" he read triumphantly.

There was silence between them, besides the sound of Kei hitting the keys on his computer. Yahiro stared, until Kei slid him another list.

"What will happen to the idiot, stalker, gross, lewdly demoralized Saiga heir should he ignore or break the rules between him and the sweet, adorable, innocent angel Megumi-chan during their marriage."

_...that's it. Everyone in Special A is insane._


	9. Chocolate Vs Flowers

And thus starts a new arc: Jealousy. Haha, don't hide those smiles, you people. A jealous Yahiro is very attractive. (Actually... any type of Yahiro is attractive if you ask me.)

Anyways, this and the next few chapters will be about jealousy between the Yahiro/Megumi couple.

* * *

Yahiro glared. This was completely unfair.

"Mm~!" Megumi practically had hearts in her eyes as she indulged in her number one love in the world.

"Why exactly did you call me over?" the Saiga heir said grumpily as he watched his girlfriend swallow another thick mouthful of chocolate.

"Hah shuh shockarit."

"Don't use your voice," Yahiro snapped. "I can't even understand what you're saying."

_\Have some chocolate./_

She smiled brightly as she held out her sign. Yahiro sighed.

"I got you a chocolate factory, and you're just going to eat everyday?"

Megumi shrugged. _\If Yahiro got it for me, what's the point of letting it go to waste?/_

She happily bit into another large, fresh bar of chocolate. Yahiro coughed, trying again.

"Oh, come on! You're hanging out with the man you're in love with, and you're just going to waste your time eating chocolate?"

_\Chocolate isn't a waste of time!/_

"Still haven't gone onto that diet I see," he said snidely.

A long silence fell between them.

"…Yahiro."

"Don't use your voice."

"Chocolate is worth it."

Yahiro scoffed. "It's just chocolate! And what did I say about your voice?!"

"Yum, yum, chocolate," Megumi teased.

Yahiro had to take a deep breath to calm down. Stupid chocolate, stupid girlfriend, stupid girlfriend using her _stupid_ voice for this _stupid_ chocolate!

_That voice is mine!_

"Are you, by any chance, _jealous_ that I'm spending my time with chocolate?" she asked in disbelief as she broke into his thoughts.

The silence that followed was even longer than last time.

"_Why would I be jealous of chocolate?!_" he yelped. "It's unhealthy, doesn't actually taste that good, and it's… it's… it's just stupid, okay!?"

Megumi had to bite her lip to hold down the enormous laugh that threatened to bubble out. Yahiro, cool, uncaring, bad boy Saiga Yahiro, was being childish because he was jealous of chocolate.

"F- Fine!" Yahiro finally snapped, cheeks red. "See what I care!"

Megumi giggled and stuck out her tongue as he stomped out, leaving her surrounded by her piles of sweet, decadent delights.

* * *

Several days later, Megumi knocked on Yahiro's front door, feeling slightly apologetic. She didn't have to rub her love for chocolate, right in her clearly jealous boyfriend's face.

She waited for a few minutes, until a maid opened the door.

"May I help you?"

_\Is Yahiro here?/_

"Yahiro-sama is in the garden in the back," the maid bowed. Megumi smiled in thanks, and walked through the side gate.

"Welcome, Megumi."

Megumi paused, and her eyes widened as she saw the boy of her dreams surrounded by blooming, pink roses.

_\Yahiro…?!/_

"Have you met the roses in my garden?" he said smugly, as he brought a pink flower to his face. Megumi raised an eyebrow.

_\What are you __**doing**__?/_

"What does it look like? I'm giving the flowers some…" Yahiro's voice lowered, and Megumi's breath hitched ever so slightly at his deep tone.

"…affection," he murmured, his warm breath brushing against the silky petal. Megumi's jaw dropped ever so slightly, before she caught it and bit her lower lip.

_\I'm not… that's nice./ _she managed to "blurt" out, hoping Yahiro didn't see her swallow.

"Ara, Megumi-chan!" Yahiro's voice was tinged with glee. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous of the flowers, would you?"

_\Why would I be jealous of a-?/_

Megumi almost dropped her board, as Yahiro pressed his lips against the softness of the rose's center.

_\You… You…/_

"…wish you were a flower, huh?" Yahiro smirked, as Megumi fumed, glaring at the flower.

…_.those lips are mine!_


End file.
